Psylocke (X-Men Alternate Timeline Films)
Psylocke (born Elizabeth Braddock) is a telepathic and telekinetic mutant capable of generating psionic blades and one of the antagonists in X-Men: Apocalypse. Appearance Psylocke is an Asian-American woman who appears to be in her mid-late 30s or early 40s. she has brown eyes and black hair with purple streaks. Her main uniform is a purple outfit that leaves both her legs and arms bare, she has purple gloves and boots and a red scarf on her waist. Personality Psylocke appears to be a follower whose loyalty is only limited to those who can give a her a more interesting offer. This is shown when she abandons her boss Caliban for Apocalypse. She abandons Apocalypse when he disregards the possibly deceased Archangel as useless and is overwhelmed by the combined effort of the X-Men, though her pausing to glare at them indicates she holds a grudge against them. She appears to enjoy killing or at least a challenging fight as she never uses her telepathy and only used her psionic powers for weaponry construction. Thus this limitation allows her to fight more gracefully which she appears to enjoy. She possesses a killer instinct as she does not hesitate to hold a sword at Apocalypse and Storm when confront Caliban and she sadistically attempts to strangle Beast. Notably, when Apocalypse takes the Horsemen to the Auschwitz concentration camp, she along with her teammates seem to view their surroundings with surrpise and also disgust, indicating that, for all her loyalty to Apocalypse, she seemed displeased being at the site of a prior genocide. She appears to be on friendly or at least civil terms with Angel as she suggests Apocalypse recruits him. Though she is clearly surprised at Angel's injury and profane rejection, she does not seem pleased to see Angel in his depressed state and appears slightly horrified at his agonising transformation, but also extremely impressed by Archangel's demonstration of his new power. Also of note is that she and Archangel are the only horsemen to performer any form of teamwork whilst fighting the X-Men. Unlike Storm and Magneto, she does not join the X-Men or become their ally. Rather, she goes her own way and possibly takes Archangel (if the latter is survived his ordeal as a horseman) with her. According to Caliban, Psylocke is somewhat envious of Mystique's legacy in the Revised Timelin Biography ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' For an unknown length of time, Psylocke was the assistant of Caliban, a mutant who could locate other mutants. The two would eventually get approached by Apocalypse and Storm, who were in search of new members to recruit to their cause. However, after the two threatened Caliban, Psylocke held both mutants at knifepoint with her blades. Amused, Apocalypse convinced her to join them before giving the mutant more power and a new uniform. Psylocke would then accompany the two as they recruited Angel and Magneto. Upon capturing Xavier and seizing control of Cairo, Apocalypse prepares to transfer his consciousness into the mutant while ordering his followers to protect him. When a group of mutants led by Mystique arrive aboard a jet, Psylocke gets into a fight with Beast which ultimately culminates in her getting thrown onto a rooftop. Later, as the mutants rescue Xavier and attempt to flee, Angel and Psylocke manage to get onto the jet as it takes off. However, thanks to Nightcrawler's ability to teleport, the heroes escape, leaving the two mutants behind on an aircraft heading towards the ground. Although Psylocke manages to get blown off, Angel is unable to escape as the jet crashes and explodes. Following Apocalypse's demise at the hands of Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Magneto, Psylocke leaves the area. Relationships Calliban To be added Apocalypse To be added Angel To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' Psylocke3.jpg Psylocke2.jpg Maxresdefault (2).jpg 3f2765ebdfd72087856a029630b36c31.jpg Category:Movie Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Villainess Category:Singles Category:Living Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Adults